minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tag Team
This is purely fictional. This has nothing to do with Minecraft. However, it is some backstory on Corgy and .Gamera. This is from Gamera's perspective. Introduction My name is '''Gamera Streke', a 17 year old Wolven soldier. I am currently stationed on Yurata with my best friend, Corgy Valudez. We have heard rumors of some sort of...red....blobby....thing coming out of some Human and Player portals. We are shattering their guerilla tactics, but I still have a bad feeling about these rumors. I'll sleep on it.'' Part One:'' "Animals"'' "Wake up! Wake up! Come on!" I heard someone shout. I don't waaant to get up... ''I thought.to myself. ''It's my day off... ''The person started jumping on me. "Come on Gamera! Get up already!" I opened my eyes, and saw the familiar face of a wolf with goggles, also known as Corgy. "Ow! Fine, I'll get up! What do you even want from me anyways?!" I yelled at him. "Just come look!" He replied. I got off my bunk, and walked outside of the small barracks. Corgy walked me over to the wall, and he clambered up the wall. What I saw, was terrifying. The animals outside were trying to get in, but what I saw in the distance was what made it terrifying. There were red-eyed purple animals attacking the normal ones! "Corgy, we need to let these ones in!" I said. "On it!" Corgy said, and he opened the gate. The animals flooded in, than he shut it. The others woke up from the racket. "What's all the noise about?" one of the privates said. "It's our day off. This area has been cleared." He said. "Just look over the walls!" I yelled. The rest of the sqaud looked over the wall, and they were astonished. "What are those things?!" One wolf said. "Look, what we know is they are hostile! We need to man the walls and get ready for attack!" Corgy yelled, showing a surprising amount of leadership for how he usually acts. Everyone got to their positions. Corgy got to his scout post, and I got to the main bunker. I put my paws on the turret, and they started sweating. The vague shapes of purple animals were getting closer on their slaughter quest, and they became less vague. It was now clear they were also extremely bloody, and that more of them had arrived. They seemed to be coming from the Sands Of Koras. One came a bit too close, and I shot it four times. It flew back a bit, but than it got up. ''It got up?! How?! ''I thought to myself. I quickly switched to '''Flare Class Ammunition. '''I fired again, and purple goop went everywhere, but that goop did nothing. It had died. I heard Corgy yell "There are humans coming from behind! They are running from the tainted animals! Should we let them in? They are unarmed!" I yelled back "Yes! Just make sure that the tainted animals don't get in!" Corgy opened the door, and the humans got in. One tainted cow got in, but Corgy killed it with one of his wrenches. I turned my attention back to the mob of them approaching from the east. I opened fire on the closest ones. It took around three shots to kill one with Flare Ammunition. ''Why are they so strong?! ''I thought to myself. Part Two: ''"Defensive Maneuvers" It's been an hour, and they just keep on coming! How are there so many of them?! ''I thought to myself. The humans had left, and been slaughtered by the Taint, that's what we were calling them now. There had been a few spots in between, but now was the longest one. However, there was Taint coming from the north, our backside at this point in time. "I think we should move to the Great Forest and warn the others." I said. Corgy nodded, and the remaining members of our sqaud nodded as well. The Lieutenant was dead, so I was the highest rank. He had blown his brains out after he got infected by some Taint. We began gathering our supplies, and we left soon after. We were almost to the Great Forest when we started hearing the Taint. Faint at first, but a heavy stampede. Corgy deployed a turret, and around a minute after, we heard it whirring. Corgy and I looked back, and a peculiar looking human had set off the turret. He ran away shortly after the turret began firing. We got to the border outpost, and there were humans with guns trying to kill the border guards! Our sqaud and us went into a ditch, and began firing upon the humans. They didn't stand a chance in two directional-fire. Three got away, but they were too heavily injured to cause a threat. ''They'll probably starve or die of blood loss. I thought to myself. We were welcomed into the border outpost. We told everyone about the Taint, and they sent a Wolf and a Dragotayra on a hoverspeeder to tell the chain of command. The Taint arrived shortly afterwards, and it was a highly defensive battle. We had an artillery tank in the back pumping out shell after shell, and fully armed Imperial Guardswolves flaming them to death. The snipers shot at some human who looked sorta familiar.And than, shortly after the Taint started building a ramp out of their brethren's corpses. Someone used the battlefield tank that was too heavily damaged to move to destroy it. I was grateful to whoever did it. Part Three: "The Struggle" TBC Category:Unfinished Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:ZombieXander's Fanfictions